southparkmpfandomcom-20200216-history
Shane Marks
Shane Marks is a 10 year old who started at South Park Elementry. At the episode Two Blacks, One British. Appereance Shane is known for having the same hat like pip and wearing a jumper to school everyday. Shane's mother is a chef at Utah and his dad works as a killer, but only his mother knows. At some occasions like, Look at Star for Wars, were his in a Jedi robe. In That's Not Christmas, he wore a fuzzy jacket because it was too cold. Life and Personality Shane can sometimes get angry when someone tries to annoy him, usually he's quiet, Shane is most often the only person who has a father with better job than anyone. Shane could carry a crate and take to school. He is probably the nicest to the girls in the school, because when the boy's tried ruining him, he told them it was coming from his direction. As a child Shane got started soccer at 3, he then joined the Barclays Minor Premier League, and his team won the game. Shane, isn't the most hated in the school, he is liked by Pip who died. When Pip came back in "The 3gethers" he hanged out with Token and Pip, becoming friends. Talent Sports Shane is a great soccer player, he used to play for the Thamesmead County, but then moved to South Park to earn money. Due to Stan, all the boys got involved in soccer, Shan was thier star player so they wanted him in the team, but didn't want to join the team. Friends Shane has all lot of friends in the school, like the boys and the girls, he is only liked by some teachers like, Mr Mackey and Mr. Dolong. Shane gets friends due to him being nice and mean. Friendship with Stan Marsh They began friends after he stopped Kyle killing himself in "Shark Attack!" When the friendship started, he hangs around the boys, they knew he wass great for them. So it became 5 of the boys, they choose him in "Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Eric and Shane?" so they allowed him in the group. Shane and Stan sometimes would agree to each other on plans, or debates. Friendship with Kyle Broflovski At the episode "Never Again" he began making friends with Shane, because he was the only one who could stand up to Cartman. Then the Star Wars Episode, they were Jedi Guardian's who'd work as a team. Also he liked him because he babysitted Ike, when the Boflovski's went Deserted Island in "I'm A Broflovski, Get Me Out Of Here!" In episodes like "5th Time" , "Summers Away" and "Juggle's Scene" Kyle is usaully paired with him in a project. Friendship with Kenny McCormick Shane became friends with him when he hosted a party in "You Killed the Party!" he'd usually be sad if Kenny died. Sometimes they don't interact all lot. Friendship with Token Black In most episode, Token would hang with Shane and Pip because he thinks thier cool. In the episode "Two Blacks, One British" Token was angry because he wanted to be the only rich one. At the end of the episode, he realises Shane is british, which reminds them of Pip. At "5th Time" Shane now sits with Token. Friendship with Pip Pirrup In the Episode "The 2 Brits" Pip came back alive and they became friends realising that thier two blacks and 2 brits. When Pip was getting bullied he ran to the bullies and punched them. Over the past 4 episodes thier friendship has spreaded fast. Sometimes Shane can get annoyed all lot of times with Pip, but in "£ Way" they hanged with each other all lot. Conflict/Friendship with Eric Cartman Sometimes thier friends and enemies. Mostly enemies. At "Never Again" he went to go kill Cartman because he made a joke. Cartman tried to promise to Shane, never to make a joke, Shane stuck his tounge out. Eric was shocked that he made fun of him back, Cartman tried to hit him, but realising that Shane was great at "£ Way" and "Look for Star for Wars" he wanted him to join the boys. Friendship with the Girls At first, the girls thought Shane will be annoying, but then he turned out to be nice, because he shared Oreo's to everyone in "Two Blacks, One British". Shane then taught the guys how to do that with the girls so then he got liked by everyone. Relationship with Hayley Wealth They became friends at "Hurdle Jump" when they met at the Sickeysickonta Festival. Stan decided that himself should go out with Hayley, because she's nicer than Wendy. But Shane wants Hayley, since Stan only met her on the internet. At the end of the episode, Hayley is actually black/british and the white girl on the photo was actually Wendy. In "Romance Ship", Shane and Hayley was together on the trip.